Summer Trip
by Kiwi Lee Scipio
Summary: Harley Davis, a teen of 15, finds himself drug along for a summer trip with his family. His mind constantly goes back to his home town, worried they'll be fine without him. A part of him just wants this summer to be over with, until they stop at his mother's cousin's place. Fenton Works. Now he just wants to kick the butts of the ghosts that are after him for a reward.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Takes place right Reality Trip and the first summer after Harley got his powers

Chapter 1

"Where are we going now?" Harley asked, keeping his eyes on the DS in his hands. He paused the game now that he was done with a battle and looked up through the suitcases crammed next to him in the back seat of the family Blazer.

"Amity Park." Amanda said over her shoulder, concentrating on the road as she drove.

Harley looked back at his game, the info not helping him much.

"I hope this goes well." Amanda said in a whisper, almost as if she was hoping her son wouldn't hear.

"Your cousin's the one who offered we come and stay during our vacation." Andrew reminded. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"I guess the family reunion? Before she went off to college." Amanda offered. "She was into ghosts."

"That's different." Andrew said.

"Ghosts? I didn't think you could go to school for that." Harley piped in, showing he'd been listening in.

"Wisconsin's the only college that does, I think." Andrew shrugged.

"Ey! Navi, what street am I looking for?" Amanda said, turning them into a building up city.

Andrew looked down at the phone in his hand and said, "Jefferson. It's a few lights from here. They're at the end of Jefferson." He looked at his wife and said, "In the message, she mentioned we couldn't miss her house."

"Alright. Harley, find a save point." Amanda called out.

Harley quickly did as asked and closed the DS as they turned down Jefferson Drive. He looked out the window as houses with little to no front lawns passed by.

"Well, she wasn't kidding." Amanda said, slowing down.

Harley tilted his head to see past his mother's seat only to see a brick house with a neon sign that read Fenton Works. They pulled in the drive way, parking behind a gray army vehicle and Amanda killed the engine. "She didn't happen to mention what they do, did they?"

"No." Andrew admitted.

Harley went ahead and jumped out of the SUV and grabbed his book bag before shutting the door. His parents followed suit and the three headed to the front door. Amanda pushed the doorbell and in no time the door opened to show a woman in a blue spandex suit with red hair.

"Hey Maddie." Amanda smiled.

"I'm glad you could come over here during your summer trip." Maddie smiled. "You must be Andrew, I've heard a lot about you."

"All good, I hope." Andrew smiled.

"Let me help you get your bags up to the guest room." Maddie offered. She turned to Harley and said, "Sorry, but you're going to have to share Danny's room."

"It's ok." Harley shrugged, following the three back to the Blazer. He pulled his suitcase from the backseat and went ahead inside. He stopped just short of running into a black haired teen close to his own age that was heading down the stairs.

"Oh! Sorry." The teen apologized. "Harley, right?" Harley nodded as the teen continued. "My room's the first on your left once you're up the stairs. I gotta go."

Harley turned to watch Danny go through the door only to back step out of the way as Maddie walked inside with a suitcase rolling behind her, stopping Danny in the doorway. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I forgot I promised Sam and Tucker I'd meet them." Danny said.

"Take Harley with you then." Maddie ordered sternly as Andrew and Amanda got into the living room with the rest of their things. "I'm sure he's tired of just sitting around after that long trip."

Danny glanced at Harley, almost about to complain but shut his mouth.

"Just give me a sec." Harley said, seeing Danny's annoyance. He ran up the stairs, two by two, and threw his bags into the room before rushing back down only to find himself drug behind Danny.

"Look, you don't need to drag me around." Harley said as the two ran down the street.

"Ya, but if either of us come's home without the other, I'm going to get in trouble." Danny pointed out.

"Well what are we running to?"

"Movies. Sam already got my ticket for Raiders of the Lost Tomb."

"I'll meet you after the movie then. I don't have my wallet on me anyways." Harley admitted, seeing they were just getting onto Main Street.

"You sure? I could pay for your ticket?" Danny offered.

"You go ahead. I'll site see." Harley said, slowing down to a walk. In no time Danny disappeared from view. The teen looked around, making sure no one was paying attention to him and ducked into an alley way between a shoe shop and electronics store. He instantly reached for the band around his left wrist, trying to activate his uncle's armor only to touch nothing.

"Oh crud. I hope Ricky finishes updating that thing soon." Harley mumbled to himself. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue piece of cloth. He sighed before shoving it back in his pocket. "I hate being grounded." Harley grumbled to himself before walking back out to the sidewalk. He had about two hours to kill, he might as well make the best of it.

-.-.-.-

"Finally, who was it this time?" Tucker asked as Danny slowed down to a walk.

"House guests, actually." Danny admitted, getting his ticket from Sam. "He said he'll meet us after the movie."

"Come on, the previews are almost over." Sam growled, pushing her two friends into the theater.

Danny froze as his ghost sense forced its way out of his mouth. "I'll meet you inside." Danny sighed.

"We'll give you a recap when you get in." Tucker said, leaving their friend in the lobby.

Danny ran to the restroom and jumped into a stall before calling out the light to change himself into Phantom. He disappeared to the world and floated through the roof to find the ghost that had triggered his ghost sense. He floated invisible down the street, hoping it was just the Box Ghost, something quick so he could go back to the movie. Instead he saw Skulker perched on the roof of the sports shop, watching something down in the street through binoculars.

"You haven't turned into a Peeping Tom, have you Skulker?" Danny asked as he reappeared to the world with his hands on his hips.

"Your quips still amuse me." Skulker said as he stood straight, his binoculars retracting into his arm. "Too bad you won't be able to continue making them after your pelt is hanging on my wall."

"So who you watching?" Danny asked, glancing down at the street to see a few pedestrians, noticing Harley among them.

"This is nothing that concerns you, ghost child." Skulker said, pointing his right arm at Danny as a blaster retracted from his wrist. He quickly fired off a shot, hitting the roof just under where Danny floated.

Danny quickly threw an ecto-blast at the ghost, hitting Skulker in the shoulder. Danny lost his tangibility as Skulker lunged forwards, fist first.

Danny grabbed the fist in both hands as he became tangible again and concentrated his ecto-blast into the joints. An explosion forced Skulker back, leaving the hand in Danny's grip. "Cool! That worked!" Danny exclaimed, a smile on his face.

"Give that back, whelp!" Skulker demanded, gripping his left hand into a fist. A weapon appeared from his shoulder, pointed straight at Danny.

Danny reached for his thermos normally in his right pocket only to remember he had left his at home in the rush to leave. He found himself dodging blasts, circling Skulker as the robotic suit swiveled around, not moving his legs as he kept firing. "Why can't you just go back to the Ghost Zone and make my life just that much easier?" Danny asked, blasting at the weapon.

"What, lost your thermos?" Skulker taunted.

"Not lost…" Danny admitted with a shrug. "Just left it."

"Then let's make a trade for the moment." Skulker offered, putting away his damaged weapon. "Give me my hand back and I'll go back to the Ghost Zone for now."

"Really?" Danny asked, surprised. "Ok. Come on." Danny turned around and flew towards his house, gripping Skulker's severed hand in his.

"Give me my hand!" Skulker demanded, following close behind Danny.

"You think I'm _that_ stupid?" Danny threw over his shoulder with a laugh.

Harley looked up, hearing the blasting and was about to see what was going on only to see two humanoids flying away, the armored one missing a hand. "Ghosts?" Harley asked himself, surprised to see people flying other than himself. A smile graced his features as he put his hands in his pockets and turned his attention back to the sidewalk. "Cool."

"Wasn't that Danny Phantom?" Harley overheard a teen ask from in front of him.

"Danny Phantom?" Harley asked, getting the attention of the blond haired girl and bigger African-American.

"Tourist, aren't you?" the girl asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"You could say." Harley shrugged.

"Danny Phantom was that white haired ghost." The bigger teen explained as he put a thumb into his pocket. "He's pretty much the town's hero."

"Cool." Harley smiled, thinking he might want to meet up with this Danny Phantom.

"If you want, the town's welcome center has ghost tours." The African-American offered.

"Really? Which way's the welcome center?" Harley asked, quickly getting directions from the two before heading off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After an hour tour, learning more about where attacks frequent than the ghost himself, Harley headed to the theater and sat down on the ground outside just to the right of the doors. He leaned back against the theater's wall, enjoying the cool summer they got up in Amity Park. Having just come from Ely Bridge, Virginia, where 90's in the shade was the norm and humidity was always getting to 100 percent without rain, he was taking the 80's they were having up here.

Harley must have dozed off, with the next thing he heard was Danny calling out his name. He looked up to see Danny standing with a goth girl and an African-American wearing glasses.

"Did you fall asleep out here?" the goth asked, looking at him as if he was weird.

Harley got up to his feet, brushing off his butt. "I guess. Blame the car ride." He put his hands in his pockets and smiled, "Name's Harley. I'm a some odd cousin of Danny's."

"Tucker and Sam." The African-American offered.

"A some odd cousin?" Sam echoed.

"Mom's Dad's brother's grandson is Harley." Danny explained.

"And at that point I'm a some-odd cousin." Harley admitted. "Hey, you know anything about Danny Phantom?"

"Not much, why?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I took the Boo-Ya Ghost Tour while you were watching the movie but all it really did was go through the locations." Harley admitted. "Still cool, but I was hoping for a bit more."

"What were you expecting? Who he was when he was alive?" Tucker asked.

"Maybe? I mean, that's gotta be something people've thought about, right?" Harley asked, only for his stomach to interrupt him. A blush appeared over his face as he admitted, "Sorry. I slept through breakfast."

"Come on, there's a Nasty Burger just down the road." Danny said. "I'll pay for you."

"Ok, thanks."

"What about me?" Tucker asked as the four headed away from the theater.

"You're paying for yourself." Danny threw at his friend. "Do you _know_ how much you eat?"

"He doesn't eat, he inhales it." Sam said, looking at Harley. "So where're you from?"

"Ely Bridge, Virginia." Harley said. "It's by Norfolk."

"That's that small city in between Suffolk and Chesapeake, right?" Danny asked, getting a nod from Harley. "We just came back from there a week ago. My Dad's parents live in Suffolk."

"Small world." Harley smirked. "My mom grew up in Suffolk so she might know them."

"You can't miss a Fenton." Tucker joked.

"Ely Bridge? Isn't there some vigilante there?" Sam asked. "The Flying Bike or something?"

"The Flying Biker, I think." Harley said, butterflies going havoc in his stomach.

"Why do they call him that?" Danny asked.

"His outfit looks like a biker's I guess." Harley shrugged. "And he flies."

"Really?" Danny asked, surprised.

"It's gotta be someone that's just made Iron Man come true." Tucker shrugged.

"It'd be cool to fly though." Harley said, nerves at how the conversation had turned.

"Ya." Danny almost laughed. "It would be cool."

They turned down a road, getting the Nasty Burger in sight. "It really is called the Nasty Burger?" Harley asked, hoping to get off the topic of the Flying Biker. "I thought I just miss heard you."

"It originally was the Tasty Burger, but Casper's senior prank a few years back was to change it to Nasty and it just stuck." Tucker explained. "They even got more business after the name change."

"Hey, whatever works." Harley shrugged. He got to the door first and held it open for the three before going in himself.

"I'm glad it's not just my family that has their crazy geniuses." A female voice laughed, getting Harley's attention towards the booth they were passing.

"Mom?" Harley asked, getting Danny to turn around as they stopped at the edge of Harley's parent's table. "What happened to lunch is canceled?"

"We're just taking a bit of a break." Amanda said, a smile on her face as she held up her milkshake.

"Sorry about my Dad." Danny offered, knowing they had been talking about the man.

"It's ok, you're stuck with family." Andrew offered.

"Well were going to get lunch. See you at the house." Harley said, leading Danny towards the line to order.

"Your parents seen nice." Danny offered.

"Really I'm surprised we're doing this trip." Harley admitted, running a hand through his brown bangs. "Dad's a bit of an introvert and never has been good at talking to people he doesn't know that well. But Mom wants to finally meet her great uncle out in Colorado so we're working our way that way this summer."

"Your mom's great uncle?" Danny echoed. "Wouldn't that make him really old?"

"Ya, my great grandma's actually flying out to see him about the same time we'll get there." Harley admitted. "It'll be probably the last time any of us see him."

"And the first time your mom's ever met him?" Danny asked. "Why couldn't she head out before now?"

Harley shrugged. "I think they just couldn't afford it. Mom's first plane trip was when she was 24."

"Next."

The two stepped up to the counter only to get a smile out of Danny. "Hey Valerie. I'll take the number three combo please." Danny said, getting a smirk from Harley.

Harley quickly glanced up at the menu, hoping to hide his smile and said, "I'll take the number four."

"You two together?" Valerie asked, looking at Harley as she noticed he was new around here.

"Ya, he's my cousin." Danny explained. "Can you put it on my tab?"

"Ok. It'll be out in a bit." Valerie said.

Harley followed Danny over to the open part of the counter to wait for their food before asking, "Crush or ex?"

"Huh? Was it that obvious?" Danny asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"A bit."

"And it's both. We dated in the spring and she dumped me." Danny admitted, dropping his arm.

"Danny!"

The two turned to see another Nasty Burger employee holding out their tray.

"Thanks." Danny said, grabbing the tray. He turned back to Harley and said, "Just don't mention anything about it to Sam. She and Valerie don't get along for some reason."

"Ok." Harley nodded.

The two headed over to the booth Sam and Tucker were at and shared the free bench.

"So how long you and your family are staying here?" Tucker asked through a mouthful of burger.

Harley grabbed his burger from the tray and unwrapped it before putting his fries on the opened wrapper. "Only until Thursday, so three days. Then we're heading to Bloomington, Minnesota, I think."

"It's gotta be fun to take a trip like you're doing." Sam said.

"Meh." Harley shrugged, a mouthful of burger blocking him from more. He swallowed before explaining, "Meeting family I'll only meet once and then never again. Really, I'd rather be home with my friends."

"I guess I know what you mean." Danny admitted, nodding. "We were going on a trip this summer but we canceled it."

"Where were you going to go?" Harley asked.

"Cape Canaveral." Danny said.

"Nevada for the Gothapoliza." Sam offered.

"And San Diego." Tucker ended.

"See, that sounds like fun!" Harley said, pointing his half eaten burger at the two across the table. "I wish Brad and Lee had been at least able to come during this trip."

"Those your friends?" Tucker asked.

"Well, my closest friends." Harley shrugged.

"Hey Harley! Be home for dinner, kay!?" Amanda called out before the two parents left.

Tucker belted out a laugh as Sam and Danny tried to hide theirs.

"I guess public embarrassment runs in the family." Tucker laughed out.

"I'm used to it." Harley admitted with a shrug.

"What, really?" Sam asked.

"Ya, Mom says cause I don't have a sibling, she's gotta fill in or something." Harley shrugged.

"Your mom's weird." Danny stated.

"That's just Mom." Harley turned to Danny beside him and asked, "What do _your_ parents do?"

"They're, uh, ghost hunters." Danny said, looking down at his food as he found himself unsure how Harley would take it.

"Oh! Ok, the army vehicle makes sense now." Harley said. "There's really enough of a ghost problem here?"

"Ya, I mean, our whole town got sucked into the Ghost Zone for crying out loud." Sam said.

"Right, I heard about that on the tour." Harley remembered. "But I thought Danny Phantom fixed all that, didn't he?"

"My parents are better at keeping the town safe." Danny tried. "I mean, Mom's a good fighter but…" his voice trailed off as he tried to word it right.

"What do your parents do?" Sam asked, obviously changing the subject.

Harley eyed her before excepting the subject change for what it was. "Dad creates simulations for the military and Mom writes stories and works in a doctor's office. She's in charge of the charts and all, not any patients."

"A writer? Does she have any books out?" Danny asked.

"A few. She writes murder mysteries." Harley explained.

"She works at a doctor's office writing about death?" Tucker realized.

"Make sense really." Sam pointed out. "I might have to look her up. Those sound cool."

"She writes under Sasha Amore." Harley offered, finishing off his burger. He felt a wave of frigid air and turned towards Danny, confused why the cold seemed to come from the teen.

"Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a bit." Danny said, jumping to his feet. He quickly disappeared in the bathroom, leaving Harley with the two friends.

"Is he alright?" Harley asked, throwing his thumb towards the restrooms.

"Ya, some experiment gone wrong." Sam threw off. "Ended up giving him a bladder problem."

"Esh." Harley grimiest. He froze, his eyes opening wide as he sensed something was going to come flying into the restaurant. "Get down!" Harley ordered in a booming voice, dropping himself below the table. Sam and Tucker followed quickly behind him in time to avoid getting hit as Danny Phantom phased into the restaurant.

Phantom landed against the bathroom wall, showing he'd become solid again as screams filled the air.

"Come on, we need to get out side." Sam said, pulling at Harley's black Quake shirt. He turned to look at her and nodded. They got out from under the table as Tucker left a thermos on the table. The four followed the last of the crowd outside to avoid the fight within.

"Again, Skulker?" Danny asked, pulling himself out of the dry wall he'd broken. "You didn't stay in the Ghost Zone too long, did you?"

"Fixed my hand, figured I'd test it out on you." Skulker said, moving each finger on the newly fixed hand to prove his point. The right hand created a fist before he pointed it at Danny. The fist detached and flew with a green boost at Danny.

Danny quickly flew to the left, thinking it would only fly into the already damaged wall only to find it turned towards him. "Oh Great!" Danny exclaimed, flying through the front counter, thinking it was locked on just his ecto-signature.

"It's remote controlled." Skulker informed just as the hand came around the counter and blasted at Danny from the wrist gun.

Danny quickly ducked, his hair actually taking the shot.

"Oh come on!" Danny exclaimed, his white hair now burnt at the top. He grabbed at the floating hand and threw it back at Skulker before flying at the ghost.

He noticed a Fenton Thermos left at the table he'd been sitting at moments before and grabbed it as he flew towards Skulker. "It's gotta few bugs. Back to the Ghost Zone for you." Danny said, quickly uncapping the thermos and activating it, sucking Skulker in.

The door banged opened as Danny capped the thermos, getting the teen to turn to see the Red Huntress floating on her hoverboard, gun resting on her shoulder pointed at him. "Get out of my shop, Ghost Boy!"

"You're a bit late to the fight." Danny said, shaking the thermos at the girl. He floated up and went intangible as he called out. "Sorry for the mess."

He disappeared, going through the ceiling, hoping Valerie wouldn't try to follow him as he went back inside the restroom and changed back to Fenton. He peeked out the door, seeing Valerie back in her work cloths and hissed, "Is it safe to come out?"

"Danny! Did you get stuck in the bathroom?" Valerie asked, coming over as Danny came out to see the wreckage he had caused.

"Ya, I heard the fight and figured it was safer to hunker down." Danny lied. He looked around and whistled. "I wonder how long it'll take them to repair."

"Probably two days." Valerie shrugged, having gone through this before. "We'll have the drive through opened so everyone can walk through like before."

"Well, good luck. Sam and Tucker will be worried about me." Danny said, leaving as more Nasty Burger employees walked in. He looked around to see the fire trucks had arrived with an ambulance just getting here, normal Amity Park emergency procedures now.

"Well that was fun." Harley was saying as Danny walked over to the three.

"Definitely being stuck in the bathroom." Danny added, hoping Harley couldn't see the thermos hiding in his pocket.

"If it wasn't for Harley, we would've ended up with whiplash." Tucker said.

"Really?" Danny asked, looking at his cousin.

"I live in Ely Bridge, I'm actually used to random attacks." Harley said. "Not ghosts, but still." Harley shrugged.

"Well, you wanna play some video games at my place?" Sam offered.

"I'm in." Harley said, any excuse to avoid his home town.

"I gotta drop something off at my house real quick." Danny said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"-and with this new weapon, we'll finally capture that ghost boy that plagues our town!" Jack finished, handing Amanda opened blue prints.

"It's powered by ecto-plasm?" Amanda asked, somehow able to understand what was written on the paper.

"I thought Danny Phantom was a hero, you know, a good ghost." Andrew said, finally daring himself to speak up.

"That's just media brainwash." Maddie threw off. "You work in the government, you should know how that works."

"All too well." Andrew admitted, "Anything to avoid a panic."

"But do you plan on capturing Phantom or just obliterating him?" Amanda asked, looking up from the page. She handed it back as she asked, "Cause this looks like it could disintegrate a ghost if you shot it in the matrix."

"We plan on having a power control, kind of like phasers from Star Trek." Maddie admitted. "You know a lot about ghosts."

"Oh, one of my stories I had the ghost of the murdered help them out." Amanda admitted.

"You know they'd never do that." Maddie said, looking at Amanda with sad eyes as if saying you poor woman to believe this. "Ghosts are programed to be evil."

"It's a book, Maddie." Amanda said, reading the look. "Fiction."

The door opened, getting the four adults to turn to see Danny and Harley walking in.

"Hey you two. Have fun?" Amanda asked, watching her son follow Danny up the stairs.

"Ya Mom, tell you in a bit." Harley said, disappearing into the second floor.

"Dinner'll be in an hour!" Maddie called up.

Danny turned towards his room only to hear his sister call out, "Danny, can I talk to you?"

"I'll go get my stuff off your bed." Harley said, going into the room.

Danny left Harley to it and headed into Jazz's room.

Jazz shut the door behind Danny before asking, "What code word do you wanna use in case a ghost attacks?"

"I don't think we'd need that." Danny admitted, eyeing his sister.

"Ya, but normally our guests know." Jazz pointed out. "And _I_ have to lie to five people now."

"And that's different how?" Danny asked.

"I don't _like_ lying." Jazz hissed.

"Do you think I do?" Danny asked, getting defensive. He sighed, trying to calm down. "Sorry."

Jazz looked down as she played with her nails before asking, "When are you planning on telling Mom and Dad? When they can keep their memories."

"Jazz-"

"You've seen they'll accept you." Jazz interrupted, eyeing her brother.

"When I can convince them not all ghosts are evil, alright." Danny admitted, having already gone through this in his mind. "They need to know that before I will, ok?"

Jazz looked at him in surprise. She recomposed herself before nodding.

"And if we have to have a code word, how 'bout pineapple." Danny said, wanting to get off the topic of their parents knowing.

"Pineapple?"

"Hey, it's something I gotta work in so it doesn't sound too weird." Danny pointed out.

"You'll never get it out then." Jazz joked.

"Hey!"

"Come on, I haven't meet our cousin yet." Jazz laughed, opening the door.

The two walked out and headed over to Danny's room only to find Harley's bags tossed to the floor, cloths falling out, and Danny's computer chair overturned but no teen in sight. "Pineapple." Danny said, recognizing the wreckage of a fight.

-.-.-.-

"Any idea who would wanna kidnap your cousin?" Tucker asked, riding his scooter down a street with a pair of Fenton Phones in his ears connecting him to Sam and Danny.

"I don't know." Danny admitted, flying above town.

"Well, he is _your_ cousin. Maybe whoever is just using him for bate?" Sam asked.

"But wouldn't they have left a note or something?" Danny asked, hoping Harley was ok. "Anyway, they've never gone after my family to get me before."

"Then maybe they were after Harley?" Tucker offered.

"But why-"

"Hey, something's happening in the park." Sam interrupted as she slowed down, hiding behind a tree trunk to see what was happening. "Skulker's fighting a super powered Batman?"

"What?" Danny and Tucker asked at the same time, turning towards the park.

"I'm almost to the park, which end you at?" Danny asked only for a stray blast of orange energy to cut close to his side. "Never mind, look up."

Sam looked up as Danny dropped down to his feet next to the tree she'd been using as coverage. In front of them they saw Batman dodge an ecto-blast of Skulker's before sending a round house kick towards Skulker's head.

"So the Doc's still after me, even this far from home?" Batman asked as Skulker found himself in a tree. "What's he paying a ghost like you?"

"A ghost like me still uses money, you little runt." Skulker said, activating a blaster from his shoulder. He grabbed the handle and aimed it at Batman only to get a blast of orange tented energy to shot straight at the gun.

"What on earth, when did Batman get powers?" Tucker asked, coming to a stop next to the two.

"Who knows, but I better stop them before they set the park on fire." Danny said, floating off the ground before flying head on into the battle. He created two shields, pushing against the two and ordered, "Stop!"

"Get out of my way, Ghost Child!" Skulker ordered, banging a fist against the shield.

"Thanks Phantom!" Batman called out, a smile showing out from under his mask.

Danny felt a force tingle past him, almost as if the molecules in the air had been told to avoid him only to make contact with the shield up against Skulker and push it past Danny's control. The shield pushed Skulker against the tree before disappearing.

Danny released his power on the shield left and dropped his hands, looking at Batman in surprise. "How'd you do that?"

"Just part of what I can do." Batman said, smiling. "Now, if you would excuse me." He jumped up into the air and flipped over Danny before dropping down hard on Skulker, foot first.

"Alright, you've beat him up enough." Danny said, pulling out his Fenton Thermos from his pocket to suck in the ghost for the second time in the day. He turned to Batman as he capped the device and asked, "So who are you?"

The teen looked down at himself and smirked. "Well, right now I'm Super Batman." He looked at Danny, brown eyes to green, and admitted, "I keep getting told I need to come up with a proper name, but I really just let the media call me whatever they want to. They never listen anyway."

"I don't know, they eventually do." Danny offered.

"Well thanks for getting ol' metal butt off my tail for a bit." Batman said, floating upwards a bit. "He's been after me all day."

He started to fly away as Danny called out, "Hey! Why was he after you?"

Batman flew out of sight, acting as if he hadn't heard him.

"Let him go off." Sam said, finally appearing from behind the tree with Tucker. "We've still gotta find Harley."

"And hopefully before you're both noticed as missing." Tucker added.

"Maybe Skulker knew something about him?" Danny thought, looking at the Fenton Thermos in his hands.

"I'll take east Amity." Tucker said, getting back onto his scooter.

"I guess I'll hit that kiddy park by my house." Sam said, doing the same.

"I might as well go towards downtown." Danny sighed.

"Danny, you there?" Jazz's voice asked through-out the three's Fenton Phones.

"Ya Jazz?" Danny replied.

"Found Harley." Jazz informed. "He was in the backyard."

"What?" Sam asked, eyeing Danny.

"Ya, hurry back home." Jazz finished, turning off her Fenton Phone.

"I thought he was kidnapped." Sam said, staring the ghost boy floating in front of her down.

"I thought he was too." Danny said, defensive. "My room looked like there was a fight."

"Oh well. See you tomorrow." Tucker said.

"Are we still going to Floody Waters?" Sam asked.

"We'll have to see what Harley's parents have in mind, I guess." Danny shrugged.

-.-.-.-

"No, I'm serious. The doc's paid for a ghost to hunt me." Harley said into the phone as he paced the back yard of Fenton Works.

"You had to fight as Batman." Brad said on the other end, snickers feeding through the speaker.

"I was hoping not to use that costume." Harley said. He waited a moment as Brad found himself not able to stiffen his laughter. "I can hear you laughing, you know."

"Sorry, it's just, you're a flying Batman." Brad pointed out. "I wanna picture."

"Sure. Let me take a selfie while I'm fighting for my life!" Harley exclaimed only to freeze as the back door opened behind him. "Hey, hang on a sec."

"Harley, right?" a girl's voice asked as Harley turned around.

"I'll call you back, Brad." Harley said, ending the call before putting the phone in his jean pocket.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your call." She said.

"It's ok." Harley shrugged off. "Sorry if I disappeared on you. I have a bad tendency to talk loud with my friends so I came out here."

"Oh it's ok." Jazz threw off. "Name's Jazz by the way."

"Harley. Hey, let me get my junk unpacked, I still haven't gotten to that yet." Harley let out a laugh.

"Sure."

Harley walked past the red head, kind of glad to have a reason to get out of the awkward small talk, and head inside.

"Oh, hey Harley. I didn't see you go outside." Amanda said, looking up from the notebook she was writing on in her lap. She stretched her feet out from under her and sat up right on the sofa.

"Who you killing this time?" Harley asked, stopping in the living room.

"The butler." Amanda said, a big smile on her face.

"Where's Dad?" Harley asked.

"And my Dad while we're at it." Danny added, coming down the stairs as Jazz appeared from the kitchen.

"Both in the lab." Amanda informed. "Actually, Harley, could you go rescue him? He's been down there for a while now."

"I'll do it." Jazz offered, heading back into the kitchen.

Harley saw his mom turn back to her notebook on her lap and took that as her dismissal. He walked up the stairs, gaining Danny following him. "Your mom hand writes her stories?"

"Well, she types it up for her publisher." Harley informed. The two walked into Danny's room to see it as Danny had left it. "Oh, sorry 'bout the mess. Brad surprised me when he called."

"Don't worry about it." Danny threw off, picking up his chair. He sat down in it and turned to Harley, who was pulling out a few things to make the fold out cot more his bed. "Sam, Tucker, and me are going to the water park in town. It's forty bucks for a ticket, but it's worth it."

"Sure. I'll have to find my trunks. I know I packed them." Harley said, looking down at his open suitcase.

A knock came from the doorway, getting the two to turn towards it to see Maddie sticking her head in. "Dinner's read."

"Ok, thanks Mom." Danny said, standing up. Once his mom was out of earshot, Danny warned his cousin, "Be careful about the food."

"Why?" Harley asked, dropping his bags under the cot.

"She likes to experiment with ecto-powered ways of cooking." Danny explained. "Dad finally moved the ecto-weenies into the fridge in the Ops center upstairs."

"Ecto-weenies?" Harley couldn't help but repeat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harley eyed the food on his plate warily, concerned for what Danny had warned him about but hungry nether the less. He looked around the dining room table, his mom and dad both to the left of him and Danny and Jazz to his left with Maddie and Jack opposite the oval table. He noticed no one was reacting to the food and quickly deemed it safe before eating the chicken and rice in a mushroom sauce.

"So Harley, any idea what you wanna do after high school?" Maddie asked, getting Harley to quickly turn to her.

Harley gulped down what he had in his mouth and said, "Maybe a firefighter, if I can get over my fear of fires. Or military."

"Does your school have an ROTC program?" Maddie asked.

"Ya, I have that as a backup class for next year in case I can't get into architect." Harley admitted.

"I keep telling him to just go for ROTC." Amanda said.

"I know, but architect goes into the animation classes." Harley said, looking at him mom.

"Why animation?" Andrew asked, eyeing his son as if this was the first he had heard about this.

"Why not? It seems like fun." Harley said, his face reddening as he felt it heat up. He hadn't told his father cause he knew this would happen.

"And you knew?" Andrew said, staring down his wife.

"I thought it was a good idea." Amanda admitted with a shrug.

"You're an animator, aren't you?" Jack asked, confused why any of this would be a problem.

"Basically, ya." Andrew nodded, turning towards the man to his other side.

"But you _don't_ want him to follow in your footsteps?" Jack asked.

"No, I mean, it'd be cool, sure, but…"

"It's just not Harley." Amanda finished for her husband. "He's got a hero-complex. Always has."

"Mom." Harley whined, hoping she'd stop there as he picked at his food. He turned to Danny, putting his left hand so that the adults couldn't see his mouth and said, "Please, someone at least make me invisible."

Danny pulled a face as Jazz snickered. "They're parents." She said.

"So how did you two meet?" Amanda asked, changing the subject for her son's sake.

"College." Maddie admitted. "We were in the same paranormal classes."

"I guess it's a popular way to meet our husbands." Amanda laughed. "Animation classes for us though."

"I thought most of what we knew about ghosts were found out by you two just recently." Andrew said. "How did you even find a school holding classes for that back then?"

"Wisconsin was just testing it out back then." Maddie admitted.

"We'll go get dessert in the kitchen." Jazz said, standing up. Danny and Harley followed close behind, taking their plates to the kitchen table.

"Thanks Jazz." Harley said, sitting down at the small table.

"As long as they don't start bringing out the baby pictures, we're fine." Danny said, sharing a laugh with Harley.

"Here's the chocolate cake." Jazz said, pulling the new cake out of the still warm oven with mitts on.

Harley felt the cold wave come off of Danny again and turned to the teen as he got up. "Can you cut me out a slice? I'll be right back."

Danny rushed off to the down stairs bathroom, leaving Jazz and Harley alone in the kitchen.

Jazz went ahead and cut out pieces, going ahead and cutting one out for Harley while she was at it. "Why does your mom think you have a hero-complex?"

"Cause I do." Harley shrugged off, keeping his senses on alert. Every time Danny had disappeared, that metal ghost would attack. How it knew his real identity, Harley couldn't figure out. Even the doc didn't know that. "When I was little, a girl I was playing with at the park had fallen through the bars of the tall slide, you know the one that ends up being a story off the ground. I managed to catch her before she fell. All my life, weird things like that have happened."

"That's kinda cool." Jazz admitted, putting the slice in front of Harley before sitting down with her own piece.

"So, ghost hunting a family business or what?" Harley asked before shoving a piece of cake into his mouth.

"Dad's trying, but I like phycology really." Jazz admitted.

"The prize money will be mine!" a shrill voice exclaimed, getting the two to turn towards the living room as Technus flew threw and quickly grabbed Harley. He flew off, taking Harley up and through the ceiling with Danny flying right behind him.

"Uhm, ok?" Jazz asked, not sure what to do about this now.

"Why do you need me?!" Harley asked, trying to push his way out of the ghost's grip without the use of his powers. He didn't have his mask or his helmet, so he was hoping the ghost just had the wrong person.

"Dr. Schrock has put a big price on your head, Flying Biker."

"I've gotta do something about that name." Harley mumbled.

"I, Technus, will be able to take over all the human's technical devices once I have-"

"Telling us your plans again, Technus?" Danny asked as he blasted off a warning shot just to the right of the ghost's head.

"Stay out of my way, Ghost Child!" Technus said, turning around to face Phantom with Harley securely in his arms. "The bounty will be mine!"

"Thanks Phantom, but I can deal with this bozo." Harley said, looking bored.

"I am no mere bozo!" Technus exclaimed.

"No? Then what are you, a super bozo?" Harley asked. He forced his arms through Technus' arms and reached back to place them by his head. Before Technus knew what he was doing, an orange blast of energy shot him in the face.

Harley dropped downward, no longer being held up by the ghost.

Danny shook his head to clear his mind and dived downward, hoping to catch Harley before he made a hard landing in the backyard below them. Before Danny's eyes he saw Harley pull up and twist before flying upwards to rejoin the fight. "What are you?" Danny asked as Harley got up to his level.

"After we deal with him." Harley said, his features hardened as he turned to the blue skinned ghost. "How do you know what I look like!?"

"Your picture is all over the Ghost Zone!" Technus admitted. "Dr. Schrock has $16000 on your head."

"$16000?! That's more than the doc has ever put of me. Anyway I could turn myself in and get the money?" Harley joked.

"That reward will be mine!" Technus declared. He pointed his staff upwards and called out, "Children of electrical devices, come to me."

"Is he for real?" Harley asked, throwing his thumb at Technus as he looked at Danny.

"Sadly." Danny sighed. "Blast him in the back, towards me, before we have random cell phones after us."

Harley flew around the distracted Technus as electronics in a green glow surrounded him. He saw Danny pull out his Fenton Thermos and aimed it at the ghost. Harley blasted through the electronics and hit Technus in the back, getting all the electronics to lose their green glow and drop to the ground.

Danny activated the thermos and sucked in Technus. "Hey, can you help me put the stuff Technus took out on the sidewalk?" Danny asked as he shut the lid to the thermos.

"Sure." Harley shrugged, looking down. He pointed his hand down at the devices and concentrated, getting a confused look from Danny. The electronics floating up and over the fence, landing on the sidewalk outside.

"I wish I could do that." Danny said. "It'd make cleaning the lab a lot easier."

"How many people in this town have labs?" Harley asked, eyeing the ghost floating next to him.

"Only two. Our family and Vlad." Danny said, smirking.

"Wait, _our_ family?"

"Come on." Danny said, grabbing Harley's wrist. He pulled Harley through the air and made them intangible before going through the wall, feeling Harley cringe as they did so. He released Harley in the bathroom he'd left locked and dropped to his feet as he let the lights cover over him. Before Harley's stunned face he became Danny Fenton.

"I guess superhero-ing runs in the family too." Harley said, dropping to his feet next to the toilet.

"We'll talk later, I'm sure Jazz is running out of excuses for us." Danny said, opening the door. The two made it back to the kitchen to find Jazz sipping on a glass of water with an empty plate in front of her. "Miss us?" Danny asked with a smile as they sat down in front of their chocolate cake.

"Only me." Jazz said, confused as to how they came back together. "So, what was that all about?"

"Our family's a little more alike than we thought." Danny said. "We'll explain later."

"She knows?" Harley asked.

"And Sam and Tucker." Danny nodded. "Who's Dr. Schrock?"

"I have no idea." Harley admitted, finishing off his cake. "Normally it's a Dr. Norman after me but he doesn't know me as me."

"Do you mind if they all know?" Danny asked, pointing towards Jazz as if to mean all that knew about him.

"As long as I can tell Brad and Lee about you." Harley shrugged.

"I can't wait to get the full story." Jazz sighed.

-.-.-.-

"Ok, so you're Ely Bridge's Flying Biker?" Jazz asked, shutting her brother's bedroom door behind her.

"Yap." Harley nodded, sitting on his cot as Danny sat on the edge of his own bed.

"How?" Danny asked as Jazz sat next to him.

"Dr. Norman had created something that was supposed to make it so that normal humans could have powers, you know to help the army out and end up being used for bad and all that. I think there was a movie that goes that way." Harley admitted with a shrug. "Anyway, the people who it was tested on it didn't work so the project was scrapped. How I ended up taking it, I still haven't figured out, but it actually worked for me."

"Why'd it work on you if it didn't on anybody else?" Danny asked.

"Because I was weird to begin with, I guess." Harley admitted. "Something from Mom's side of the family, though I'm the first guy for it to appear in."

"Huh?" Jazz asked, the siblings not following.

"You remember that story I told you about the girl?" Harley asked Jazz. "I caught her because I knew before she fell that she was going to fall."

"So you can see the future?" Danny asked, surprised.

"Sense more of." Harley admitted. "I could do that and move objects, like with telekinesis, before last year. Not like what you saw outside, but with one small object at a time. And then it was only light objects, like an empty wrapper or a card. Last year was when I ended up with Dr. Norman's drug in me."

"Can your mom do anything?" Jazz asked, remembering what he had said about it going through the family.

"Ya, she's got the future sight thing and a few others, but don't let her know I told you." Harley said. "She doesn't even like family to know she can do things. Something to do with her mom, and I have learned not to go there with her."

"Have you ever met your mom's mom?" Jazz asked.

"No. From what Dad's told me, Mom hasn't seen her since her second year of college." Harley looked at Danny and asked, "So how'd you end up being a ghost?"

"When Mom and Dad were building the portal down in the lab, they ended up putting an on/off switch inside and forgot about it so when they turned it on it didn't work." Danny explained. "Sam dared me to go inside and I accidently hit the button, sort of half killing myself."

"Ouch?" Harley offered, surprised.

"Ya, I got the portal to work and ended up being half ghost."

"I thought the Flying Biker got that name from the suit of armor he wore." Jazz stated, having thought about it while Danny was telling his story.

"I normally wear." Harley sighed. "My uncle's working on upgrading it, so I'm stuck with my old Halloween costume. He's the only one in the family that knows."

"That explains Super Batman." Danny laughed.

"I couldn't exactly pack my biker's helmet." Harley defended. "Anyway, it was me wearing that helmet that clued Ricky into figuring it out."

"Well we better actually get ready for bed." Jazz said standing up. "That's what they think we're doing anyway."

"This trip just got a whole lot interesting." Harley smiled.

It was almost midnight before everyone got to bed, leaving the only light from the Fenton residence to be the neon from outside.

Harley turned away from the windows, the green glow entering the room through Danny's closed curtains. He let out a grunt as he pulled the blankets up to his head, trying to cover the green light.

Danny turned over in his bed, hearing the grunt only for his ghost sense to escape him. He sat up as a figure materialized a foot from the door. "Harley!" Danny hissed, jumping from his bed as he expected it to be another ghost out for Harley's bounty.

Harley jumped to his feet, fully awake at the sound of Danny's voice only to relax at the figure floating around the room. "Go back to bed. It's just Mom." Harley said, sitting back down on the cot.

"It's your mom?" Danny echoed, confused.

"At least sit down." Harley hissed, watching the spirit of his mom turn towards him. "Most people can't see her."

"But-" Danny tried, motioning towards the apparition as he sat down.

"Don't worry, she can't hear or see very well. At least that's what she's told me." Harley explained in a whisper. "This is just one of the things she can naturally do. Little annoying but she's my mom, what am I gonna do?"

"Does she know you can see her?" Danny asked as Amanda's spirit disappeared from his room.

"Ya. She's probably rooming the house now." Harley threw off with a yawn.

"Can you do that?"

"Never tried to, really." Harley admitted as he laid down on his cot. "Just don't attack her. I know normal humans can't feel her so if you show you can touch her, she'll get curious."

"Thanks for the warning." Danny said, surprised about Harley's mom.

"Sure. Night."

"Night." Danny sat, looking at his cousin for a bit, seeing if he could sense where Amanda's ghost was only to feel nothing. Normal ghosts his cold would be drawn to, which he always figured his ghost sense came from, a buildup of his own cold energy built up so much when another ghost came around that it had to escape. But since Amanda wasn't even dead he couldn't feel her. Danny sighed before laying down, giving up for today. They still had to learn who this Dr. Schrock was and why he was after the Flying Biker so badly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You two have fun." Amanda called out as Danny and Harley left the house, both dressed in their trunks. Danny, in his wife beater, waved before closing the door behind him and following Harley who showed off his bare chest, scars and all.

"Aren't you worried you'll get questioned about all that?" Danny asked, pointing to a large scar on the teen's shoulder.

"That was actually from a horseback riding incident." Harley admitted. "Half of my scars are from stupid things I did as a kid and the other are from fights. I don't bother hiding them anymore."

"And the three lines on your back?" Danny asked. "It looks like a demon scratched you."

"I have lines on my back?" Harley asked, trying to look over his shoulder. He shrugged and turned back to Danny. "I have no idea about them."

"You don't remember getting scratched in the back?" Danny asked, not believing it.

Harley gave him a look as to say, what was he supposed to do about it, before smiling. "I'm glad you invited me though. Your Dad's tour idea sounds…"

"He's never had a captive audience for so long before." Danny laughed. "Your poor parents."

"Mom seems to be having fun." Harley shrugged. "Then again, she got the youth group at my church to take a tour of a blimp factory."

"Really?" Danny eyed the teen.

"She had so many good memories when she did that as a kid, I guess." Harley offered.

"Your mom's weird."

"Ya, she is."

"I'd take your weird parents over mine." Sam said as she walked out onto Main Street, already draped in her black veil and cape. "Mom almost threatened me to wear some pink and bow covered bikini this morning."

"It doesn't sound too bad." Harley shrugged, quickly picturing the black haired girl in a pink bikini with little bows on the side.

"The bow in the back of the top could've been used for wings." Sam dead panned.

"Oh." Harley said, surprised. "Who in their right mind would even make something like that?"

"Woman's cloths." Danny and Sam said together.

Harley eyed Danny, wondering why he was able to answer that.

"What? I have a sister and I hang out with her." Danny defended, pointing towards Sam. "I've heard plenty about how woman's cloths isn't practical."

"Is it too much to ask for pockets?" Sam offered.

"Glad I'm a guy." Harley smirked, putting his hands in the pockets of his trunks.

"Show off." Sam growled, crossing her arms under her cape.

"You talking about me?" Tucker asked as they walked up to where he was waiting for them, one water wing on his arm and a deflated on in his hands.

"Water wings, really?" Harley asked, surprised as Tucker kept pace with the three.

"Black man's kryptonite, can't be helped." Tucker shrugged before blowing up the other wing.

"Oh guys, we do have a bit of a problem." Danny informed, pulling a folded piece of paper from his pocket. He unfolded it and handed it to Sam. "These are all over the Ghost Zone."

"Huh? Harley, is this you?" Sam asked, pointing to the picture as she looked at the teen in question. Harley nodded, getting the two to look at the flyer. "Harley Davis, aka the Flying Biker is wanted for science. If found, please capture alive and bring to Dr. Ray Schrock for a reward of $16,000."

"He's wanting $16,000 for you?" Tucker asked, looking at Harley. "What would a ghost want you for?"

"Tucker, you missed the biggest point." Sam said, annoyed her friend pointed out the money first. "Harley, are you really the Flying Biker?"

"Ya, I am." Harley nodded.

"Skulker and Technus have both tried to get him." Danny said.

"But why would a ghost want you?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea." Harley shrugged. "As far as I figured, a ghost wouldn't even want my powers. I mean, Danny's got more than me, being able to go through walls and all."

"Those orange blasts you can shoot," Tucker started, thinking through the fight between Skulker and Super Batman last night, "what are they made of?"

"My energy." Harley admitted. The three looked at him confused so he tried to explain. "You know how most people have electricity in them, I have a bit more." He cupped his hands together and created a dancing spear of orange energy. He stayed staring at it, concentrating on keeping it in his hands as he said, "I can concentrate and shoot it, like a weapon, power up my phone if it's about to die, and create an awesome light show." He distinguished the energy and dropped his hands to his sides. "If the superhero thing doesn't work out for the long run, I can always be a sideshow."

"You said you can charge up your phone?" Sam asked, cluing into how this ghost could use his powers.

"Between that and whatever thing of the force you used last night, this Dr. Schrock could be planning an attack on anything." Danny said, following Sam's train of thought.

"That was just telekinesis." Harley informed. "All I do is command the molecules in the air to move."

"But a ghost can't do it that way." Danny informed. "Ghosts spread out their energy to attach to the thing they want to move. I'm still learning how to do that."

"We'll keep an eye out, but today is supposed to be fun." Tucker said as the four entered the parking lot.

Danny took back the flyer and quickly ignited it, leaving it a chard, unreadable pile of ashes. He quickly dropped the ashes in a passing trashcan as he said, "Tuck, this is our life we're talking about. We'll be lucky not to see Klemper."  
The four got into the park relatively quickly, beating the noon rush and getting their wrist bands before getting into the line for the newest attraction, Drop Through the Mountains. The morning went by quickly, the four having fun on the rides and waves, and before anyone knew it, the big clock in the center of the park struck 2.

"Who's up for lunch?" Sam asked, twisting the water out of her cape as they walked away from a tube ride.

"I could go for a burger." Harley admitted, a smile on his face.

"Pizza sounds good." Tucker added.

"There's a place back home that has the perfect pizza sub." Harley said. He slouched his shoulders as he whined, "Man, now I want Mr. Jim's."

"Come on, there's a café this way." Danny said, leading them leftward. The four got their food and found a table free outside.

"Hey, I'll be right back." Harley said, sitting his burger and fries down at the table. "It's my turn to disappear into the bathroom."

"Har har." Danny rolled, getting the jab.

"I'll watch your food." Tucker called as Harley left the three.

"I'll protect your food." Sam called out, sliding the food closer to herself and away from the African-American.

Harley found the restroom just around the café and entered, thankful he got there while it was empty. He stood in front of the first urinal only for something to hit him hard on the side of his head.

Harley fell to the floor, unconscious, as the Box Ghost appeared to the world, a hammer in his hands as a hysterical smile took over his features. "I took him down!" The Box Ghost exclaimed. His smile disappeared as he quickly checked around himself, worried someone might have heard him. He dropped the hammer and grabbed Harley's wrists before flying through the wall.

-.-.-.-

"And the Batman costume?" Sam asked in between bites of a tofu burger.

"His backup." Danny offered, filling his friends into what had happened yesterday. "His uncle's upgrading his normal suit."

"I guess you're lucky then." Tucker offered. "You don't have to worry about it being your face that gives it away."

"Where is he, anyway." Sam asked, finishing her burger. "It doesn't take me this long."

"If he's not back soon, I'll start eating his fries." Tucker said, pointing a fire at the still warm food next to Sam.

"Maybe you should go and check on him." Sam said, putting her drink as a wall against Tucker and Harley's food.

"Sam, guys don't check on other guys in the bathroom." Tucker said.

"Ya, but this is Harley." Danny sighed as he stood up. He left his two friends and walking around the café to the restrooms in the back. He pushed opened the door and stuck his head inside. "Harley, you ok?" he asked, stepping inside. A hammer on the floor by the urinals caught his attention as he realized no one was in the bathrooms. "Oh crud." Danny cursed, seeing what had happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Found him!" Sam exclaimed as the three road through the Ghost Zone with Tucker driving the Spector Speeder. She pointed at the screen of Danny's laptop they had grabbed on the way to the portal as she read, "Dr. Ray Schrock lived from 1939 to 2003. He seemed to have had an interest into human experimentation while alive."

"Lovely, a crack pot doctor has him." Danny grumbled.

"We just have to find another one of those flyers." Tucker said, seeing Danny was blaming himself for Harley getting captured. "I'm sure I saw coordinates at the bottom of the page."

"The one I found was by Skulker's rock." Danny offered.

"There's one." Sam exclaimed, pointing to a piece of paper floating to their left.

Tucker drove over to it as Danny leaned through the glass to grab it. He flipped it over and smiled. He sat back in the seat in between his friends as he said, "45.936, 347.49, 8.894."

"Gotta love having a Y axis." Tucker said, punching the coordinates into the Spector Speeder's map.

"Don't worry, Harley. We're on our way." Danny promised, knowing the teen couldn't hear him.

-.-.-.-

"Oh, what hit me?" Harley moaned, trying to sit up only to find he'd been strapped to a table. He pulled against the restrains holding his arms away from him only to find someone had put gloves on his hands. He tried to create a shock through the glove only to find his fear corrected, that it was rubber. The energy went to the only place available, back into Harley's hand with a buzz of electricity. Harley winced at the shock, closing his eyes as his body tried to take his own blast back into him.

Harley opened his eyes as the weird pain left him to take a look at where he was. From what he could see, his table was positioned in a dark operating room. The walls looked white but seemed to be covered in a green glow, giving everything hard, cold shadows.

"No one can say I'm not a ghost of my word." A posh, New English voice said, the voice bleeding through the walls. The sound of a door hinge squeaked opened filled the air before a blanket of stifling silence got to Harley's ears.

Harley took the silence as a chance and pulled all his straight into fighting the bonds with no luck. He struggled fruitlessly for a few minutes before stopping, panting as he felt almost out of energy. He closed his mouth as he realized he shouldn't feel this wasted after only a few minutes of struggling.

"Oh my, aren't you a lively one?" the New England accented voice said as the door opened. In walked a green skinned humanoid with pointy ears dressed in a lab coat. "With your energy I could just plug you up, but I stay away from long painful torcher."

"Torcher? And this isn't?" Harley asked, hardening his features as he stared up at the ghost.

"Don't you want to know who captured you?" Dr. Schrock asked, throwing off Harley's remark as a smile showed off his fangs. His face showed that he couldn't even believe who turned Harley in.

Harley deemed to conserve the energy he had left, even though doing nothing he still felt it draining out of him, and refused to answer.

"The Box Ghost, out of all people." The doctor found himself in a fit of laughter, leaving Harley not sure as to why it would be so funny. Dr. Schrock noticed Harley's face hadn't changed, slowly losing his own laughter. "Come on boy, laugh. You'll be dead in an hour so might as well."

"An hour?" Harley gasped, hoping there was a way to postpone what the doctor had in mind.

"I know, forever, but that's as fast as I can siphon your powers." Dr. Schrock explained. "Once your powers are mine, well, you should know how that will leave you."

Harley gulped, understanding what Dr. Schrock was doing. If he didn't find a way off this table, he was going to be dead. "How are you draining my energy?" Harley asked, already finding it a struggle to form words.

"A flower that only grows here in the Ghost Zone called the Goldstein." Dr. Schrock explained, walking behind Harley's head. Harley felt the strap on his waist tighten, digging into his hipbones as Dr. Schrock worked the controls behind the table. "This beautiful flower has the power to suck out the energy of whomever its glow resides, including through real world objects."

"Ok, and then the flower gets my powers. What do you get out of it?" Harley asked, having to focus on the words so they came out right.

"I eat the flower and gain your powers." Dr. Schrock said simply as he walked to Harley's right side.

"GA!" Harley exclaimed, a spasm of pain shooting through-out his body, forcing every muscle to cringe.

"Oh good, it's gotten the first ten percent of your energy." The doctor smiled.

The pain finally released, leaving Harley in a cold sweat as he tried to catch his breath. _The first ten percent?_ Harley wanted to exclaim. If that was really his body's reaction to just ten percent of his power draining out of him, he did not want to go through more. Maybe he could pull enough energy-

"While you're still alive, I might as well get some information out of you." Dr. Schrock said, interrupting Harley's train of thought. He looked down at Harley, almost like he was looking down at a patient instead of a prisoner. "I know my old partner, Doug, managed to create what we had dreamed of making possible for years. But I kept close to him to see if it worked on the test subjects and it didn't. You weren't a test subject, but it worked on you. How?"

Harley refused to answer, only having ideas on it all himself. He instead tried to focus on making his energy trapped in his upper chest and away from the drain he felt in his lower back where the flower must be.

"Fine, if you decline to answer, I'll just see what I can come up with." Dr. Schrock said, leaning back as if reclining in a chair and intertwining his fingers together above his belly. "With you being the son of Amanda in the chart room, you heard about the experiment and decided to steal one of the drugs just to have fun."

Harley pouted at the idea of being deemed a thief, tempted to admit he didn't know how he ended up with the powers.

Dr. Schrock noticed the face and paused. "Anyway, you inherited your mother's abilities which granted you the ability to utilize the powers the drug would give you."

Harley pulled a face of surprise, knowing not many even knew about his mom's abilities.

"Child, I'm a ghost. Being invisible is instinct to us." Dr. Schrock answered the unspoken question. "Your mother may not have worked there while I did, but I've observed her well enough to see she's not normal. She still holds the genes of humans past. How it hadn't evolved out of the two of you, I fail to see." The ghost's blue eyes opened wide as if he just realized something. "That's how it worked for you but no one else in the test group." He eyed Harley, blue eyes to brown as he said, "The drug was supposed to bring back one's long lost gene to naturally be able to fly and move objects with their minds. We'd assumed it had already evolved out of everyone, but instead we ended up creating something that only heightened it if someone still held the gene."

Harley burped as the buildup of power in his chest messed with him. Dr. Schrock looked at the teen quizzically, getting a force of habit reaction from Harley, "Excuse me."

Dr. Schrock let out a laugh. "Your parents must be proud, even in the face of your death you're still polite."

Harley snorted, focusing more on keeping his energy inside him. If only he could get a distraction going, he might be able to break free.

A crash in the room next door took both of their attention, almost getting Harley to lose all the power he'd built up in his chest.

"What on earth?" Dr. Schrock exclaimed, dropping to his feet.

"Ray Schrock! Show yourself!" Danny's voice exclaimed.

Dr. Schrock left Harley, floating through the doors he had entered by and found his lobby being broken into by Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Danny had blown the doors away, shooting the hinges, letting the three in with the two humans holding Fenton weapons.

"I'm sorry, visiting hours haven't started yet." Dr. Schrock said, a sly smile on his face as he put his hands in the pockets of his lab coat.

"That's ok, we're just crashing through." Danny taunted back, a crooked smile on his face. He glanced at his friends and ordered, "Find Harley. I've got him."

"Oh have you?" Dr. Schrock laughed, letting the two humans rush off to find Harley.

Harley blocked out the noises, hear most of the banter between the two, as he focused his eyes on the band holding his right hand to the table. Bracing himself for the pain he knew he was going to feel, he forced out a twin blast of orange electricity onto the band. He heard the leather snap, closing his eyes to end the blast. He reached over to his left hand and felt around for the buckle, tears streaming from his closed eyes as his eyeballs had been dried out. Finding the buckle, he freed both hands, ripping off the rubber gloves before reaching to his waist to try and get that strap undone.

The door slammed opened, getting Harley to lay back on the table with a dwindling ball of energy in his hand, ready to throw.

"Don't shoot! It's us!" Sam called out, holding her hands up with her Fenton Ghost Blaster pointed upwards.

"Sorry, I can't see right now." Harley admitted, sucking the energy back into his hand before going back to trying to get the strap around his waist undone. "Get the plant away from my back."

"What'd he do to you, man?" Tucker asked, leaving the flower for Sam to deal with as he went to unstrapping Harley's ankles.

"My eyes are dried out." Harley defended, wiping his cheek with the back of his hand to find tears. "Shooting out of your eyes does that."

"Ok, I got the flower." Sam said, holding a yellow flower in a pot with an orange glow on the edge of its peddles.

"Destroy it." Harley ordered, getting up to his feet only to lose his balance and lean on the table he'd just been freed from. "Whoa."

"Let's get you to the Speeder." Tucker said, pulling Harley's arm over his shoulder to help him stand. He helped the teen through the hallway, carefully avoiding the fight still going on in the lobby.

"Bring him back!" Dr. Schrock demanded, pushing Danny off of him.

Danny righted himself in midair, determined to keep Dr. Schrock away from his cousin. He created a ball of ecto-plasm in between his hands and threw it at the ghost.

Dr. Schrock found himself pushed backwards into the wall as the ecto-plasm splattered, gluing him to the wall. "One day, Harley Davis! One day you won't have your friends to help you out!" Dr. Schrock called out as Danny followed Sam out the door.

Danny and Sam jumped into the Spector Speeder, Sam shutting the door behind her as Tucker drove away with Harley sitting in the back chair. Sam went up to the passenger seat as Danny let the lights change him back into Fenton. He poked his head into the back to check on his cousin, who was rubbing his eyes. "How you doing?"

"Other than I'm never going to shoot things out of my eyes again, recovering." Harley admitted, looking up to show both his eyes were blood red. "How Superman can do it without getting through an eyedropper a day, I'll never know."

"He's not human. His eyes are probably made of something better suited for it." Danny threw off with a smile as Harley leaned back in the chair with his eyes closed.

"You think it's too late to go back to Floody Waters?" Harley asked. "I'm still hungry too."

"Well, we saved your lunch." Danny admitted, reaching up to behind the front seats and grabbed a plastic bag. He put it in Harley's lap for him, gaining a smile from the teen. "And if you're up to it, why not? Our tickets are good even if we come back."

"Defiantly since tomorrow I'm leaving." Harley said, keeping his eyes closed as he pulled out his burger from the bag.

"Hey Harley, what was that flower?" Sam asked, turning so she could see the two from her seat. "When I broke the stem some orange pollen came off it."

"It was taking my powers." Harley admitted. "Hopefully those things don't grow too well here."

"I wouldn't want my enemies to get ahold of one if it could do that to me." Danny admitted.

"Danny, we're almost to your portal." Tucker called out, preparing himself for his friend to make them invisible as they entered back into the real world.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Three blasts of an ecto-gun fired off, hitting their target of metal green ghost cutouts. The each of the ghosts knocked over as they were hit.

"You have great aim." Maddie applauded, looking at Amanda as the woman instantly clicked on the safety before sitting it down on the table in front of them. The four adults had converted the lab into a shooting gallery, but Andrew and Jack had taken to a seat behind the women shooting. "When did you learn how to shoot?"

"I was in T-ball, so four or five." Amanda admitted with a smile on her face. "My mom's parents taught NRA. Actually it feels good to have some sort of gun in my hand. It's been so long since I've shot anything."

"Really, but your aim?" Maddie offered, surprised if she hadn't shot in a while.

"Natural good aim?" Amanda shrugged. "Dad got me into pitching as a kid, so I'm sure that helped."

A cold air got the four's attention to see the green swirl of the Ghost Zone through the open portal.

"Jack, has the portal been opened this whole time?" Maddie asked, shock on her face as Jack quickly got up and pressed the close button on the side control panel.

"What's on the other side?" Amanda asked as she watched the green disappear.

"Just more green and purple." Maddie offered. "We've sent a probe in and sadly didn't find too much but one day we'll take the Spector Speeder in and see what's there for ourselves."

Jack walked over to the Speeder, parked behind the shooting gallery, and patted the side. "During some tests run here in the real world, I've gotten this baby up to ninety miles an hour. With the lower gravity the Ghost Zone seems to have, we'll be able to get more out of it."

"Wouldn't that make you two the first humans to have been to another dimension?" Andrew asked.

"No, a man by the name of Vic Trandy did that back in 1998." Maddie informed. "Though we hope to gain more information than he did back then."

"Still, it's a small list of people at this point, I'm sure." Amanda offered. A smile appeared on her face as she asked, "You mind if I shoot some more?"

"Go ahead. Actually, Jack, shouldn't you be practicing?" Maddie asked, eyeing the man in the orange jumpsuit.

-.-.-.-

"Well that was close." Danny laughed as the four ran away from Fenton Works.

Not much more was said as the four rushed back to Floody Waters, Sam the only one not out of breath by the time they got to the gates. Harley quickly let them scan the barcode on his wristband and walked over to the fountain to wait on the others to do the same. He watched with his hands in his pockets as he caught his breath, the scanner not working on Danny's for some reason.

"Hello, I've never seen you in Amity Park before." A slightly Hispanic accented voice said, getting Harley to turn and see a girl in a red bikini walking over to him. "I'm Paulina." She grabbed onto his right forearm as she gave him a fluttered look.

"Uhm, hi?" Harley offered, not sure what to do. He sidestepped away, getting his arm away from her.

"So are you here on summer vacation, or are you moving to Amity Park?" Paulina asked, closing the distance between the two. "It'd be nice to have a cutie like you here."

A blush ran across Harley's face as he realized what she wanted. "No. No, I'm only here visiting my cousin." He offered, shaking his hands, palms out at the girl.

"Oh? Who's your cousin?" Paulina asked, a hopeful look passed across her face.

Harley pointed towards Danny, still in line as an older employee had come over to help him through. "The black haired guy having problems with his wristband." Harley described, not sure if this girl even knew Danny.

"That low life is your cousin?" Paulina exclaimed, pointing at Danny. She eyed Harley and cringed away. "That means you've got loser blood. Keep away from me."

What's your problem?" Harley asked, confused about her change of tone and her thing against Danny.

"I have an image to keep." Paulina said, pointing towards herself.

"Harley, are you drowning in shallow water?" Sam asked, venom in her voice as the girl walked over.

Paulina noticed the girl in all black and swiftly turned on her heal and stomped away.

"I don't think I'll ever understand girls." Harley offered.

"I'm starting to think we never will." Tucker offered, walking over with Danny who had finally gotten through the line.

"Why'd you point me out? You could've had a date with a Greek goddess." Danny asked, surprised as he motioned towards her receding form.

"I didn't know she hated you." Harley offered. "Anyway, you out of anyone should realize how hard it is to date with our lives."

"Ya, I guess you gotta point." Danny shrugged, remember the short time he had with Valerie.

"Come on. We've only got till closing and Harley still hasn't ridden all the best rides." Tucker said, determining which direction they should go.

-.-.-.-

Harley and Danny walked down the streetlamp lit sidewalk heading homewards. Sam and Tucker had already branched off towards their houses, leaving the cousins to the sound of summer past ten o'clock.

Harley looked down at the sidewalk passing under his flip flops, glad Danny wasn't forcing conversation. It'd been a long day. As his memories of the kidnapping flooded his mind, a name the doctor laughed at got him to look at Danny. "Hey, who's the Box Ghost?"

"Huh? Oh, some stupid ghost who's obsessed with boxes." Danny said, taken out of his thoughts. "Why you ask?"

"I just figured you should know he's $16,000 richer." Harley admitted.

"Wait, he's the one that knocked you out in the bathroom?" Danny asked, laughter in his voice. Harley nodded only to have to stop walking as Danny let out a laugh, holding his sides.

"Let me guess, he's an idiot?" Harley asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Danny dropped his arms as he laughed out, "It takes me less than a minute to wear him out enough to catch him." He explained. " _No_ one respects him."

"Great." Harley mumbled.

"Come on. Anyone can sneak up on someone." Danny offered, losing his laughter as he noticed how Harley must feel. "Why don't we fly before getting home?" Danny quickly glanced around them, making sure no one was watching, and let the lights come over him before floating a foot off the ground.

"I wish I had my suit." Harley grumbled, taking off his flip flops to tie to the string of his waistband so he wouldn't drop them.

"Don't worry. No one in this city looks up." Danny offered, knowing Harley wanted his helmet. "Anyway, it's a new moon. No one would see you even if they did look up."

Harley glanced at the sky, now noticing what Danny had said before floating so that he was eye level with the green eyed ghost. "Sure, why not."

The two floated above the city and before long, Harley had flipped to flying facing the stars as he lounged with his hands behind his head. "Man, I wish I could fly like this all the time." Harley admitted.

"Like what?" Danny asked, confused.

Harley flipped over so he was flying normally as he ran a hand through his blown back bangs. "The wind through my hair, not having to work around my armor, it's a freedom I haven't felt since the day I found I could fl- ach!" Harley turned up right, as if he was standing on the ground, and grabbed at his throat as he slowed down.

Danny slowed down with his cousin, hoping he could help only for Harley to cough once more and be done. "You ok?"

"Ya, bug." Harley admitted, sticking his tongue out.

"I guess the helmet has its advantages." Danny laughed.

"So does intangibility." Harley pointed out.

"Has its perks." Danny admitted, the two going back to cruising speed. "You control molecules, shouldn't you be able to break down the ones in a wall and go through it?"

"It's not that easy." Harley offered, flicking his hand in front of him as if to thwart off another bug. Danny watched as a visible force was created directly in front of Harley to prevent any more bugs from being eaten. "Molecules in the air are farther apart, leaving gaps. Solid objects, like a brick wall, their molecules are closer together and harder to move. And if I mess with them, I could mess with the structure of the whole building."

"Being half ghost's easier." Danny admitted. "Molecule bending sounds too complicated."

"It is." Harley sighed. "Ricky thinks as I get older I should figure out more ways I can use my abilities." He looked over at his cousin and asked, "How do you go through stuff?"

"Ghost powers are all emotional based, really." Danny admitted. "It's kinda like thinking you don't belong where you are."

Harley found himself covering a yawn as the flight relaxed him.

Danny smiled, not surprised his cousin was tired after the day he'd had. "Come on, we should head home."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harley found himself awake, holding onto his pillow as he tried to figure out what woke him up. He turned over and glanced over at the alarm clock on Danny's night stand only to notice Danny wasn't in bed and it was 2:24. Harley put the pillow back under his head and laid back in a comfortable position, thinking Danny had just gone to the bathroom and that might've been what woke him up. After laying for a few minutes and not falling asleep, Harley pushed the blankets off and dropped his feet off the side. He rubbed and eye, figuring he wasn't going to get back to sleep at the moment. He stood up and floated a few inches off the carpet as to not step on any squeaky boards if there was any. He carefully opened the window and floated out, figuring a flight around town couldn't hurt. He carefully closed the window, making sure he could get back in and floated upwards only to stop as he saw Danny sitting in his pajamas on the roof of the Ops center. "Oh hey." Harley said, floating eyelevel with the teen.

"Sorry if I woke you." Danny admitted, crossing his legs Indian styled.

"I don't know what woke me." Harley admitted with a shrug as he floated over to a spot next to the teen. He sat down and looked up at the stars, trying to see what Danny was looking at. "What woke you?"

"Klemper." Danny admitted, holding up a Fenton Thermos from his other side to show Harley the ghost was inside. "Now if you had been caught by him, I wouldn't have given you the time of day."

"Well good thing it's night." Harley joked as he leaned back with his hands behind his head to look up at the stars better. "Hey, what constellations do you know?"

"All of them." Danny stated, seeing Harley sit up a bit to look at Danny better.

"Really, wow." Harley said, laying back down. "I just know the basic ones, like the dippers and Orion."

"Well, you see Orion over there." Danny said, pointing to the constellation.  
"Right below him is Lepus, the rabbit. And right next to it on its left side is Canis Major."

"Cool." Harley said, not able to pick out what the rabbit looked like, but was able to see the dog easily. "Mom got me into finding the habitable planets one day. There's one close to Orion's foot, um, Sayfe?"

"Saiph?" Danny guessed.

"Ya. If you go north of that about an inch you'll get to a dot named Gliese and some number." Harley said. "The third planet is a Super Earth. I think it's called Simbad?"

Danny smiled. "And to think, someone on that planet might be doing what we're doing, sitting on a roof, looking at the stars, thinking if there might be a habitable planet and inch below one of their constellations."

"Now that would be cool." Harley laughed. "So after all the superhero-ing, you wanna be an astronomer?"

"I would love to actually be an astronaut." Danny admitted. He sighed before admitting, "That'd never happen now."

"Why's that?"

"Other than the fact I'm half ghost?" Danny said, eyeing his cousin. He turned back to looking at the stars as he admitted, "You have to have a high GPA to even be considered for training and I can't get my grades up and fight ghosts. And then there's the whole, my DNA's a wreck, thing."

"No matter what we do, it seems like our abilities will bite us in the butt." Harley sighed. "The real reason I'm not trying so hard to get into ROTC is because I know if I actually make it in, they'll use me for experimenting instead of fighting. Right now, besides Dr. Norman, it's the military that's trying to capture me. It'd be like me handing myself over to them."

"And to think, people wish to be like us." Danny said, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"It makes the saying 'it's a blessing and a curse' make more sense." Harley offered, smiling now cause of Danny's own smile.

"Well I'm going back to bed. You coming?" Danny asked, standing up.

"Naw, I'm going to stay here a bit." Harley said. "I'm too awake anyway."

"Alright." Danny nodded before disappearing into the Ops Center.

Harley breathed in the cool night air, glad for a moment alone. His mind went to what might be happening back at home. Who knows what the media was doing about the Flying Biker's absents. Hopefully Ricky would be done updating the armor. He said something about giving him night vision in the visor. Harley couldn't wait to get his suit back.

-.-.-.-

"Thanks again for having us over." Amanda said as the three finished packing the SUV with their luggage as the Fenton's watched them from the front lawn.

"Of course." Maddie said, a smile on her face.

Andrew shut the back window back down, accomplished at having everything back inside the vehicle. The three turned towards the Fenton's for their good byes.

"Here." Jazz said, handing Harley a piece of paper. "Keep in touch."

Harley glanced at the paper and saw their cell phone numbers written down. He looked at the two with a smile. "Sure."

"Maybe we won't be that family you only meet once and never again." Danny smiled.

Harley let out a laugh, surprised he was hearing his own words used against him. "Hey, in my defense, when I said that I thought you'd just be a boring kid."

"You know how hard it is to be boring?" Danny laughed.

"Come on Harley, or we'll leave you." Amanda said as the two adults got into the front seats.

"Don't tempt me." Harley mumbled so that only the siblings could hear him. "See you guys."

"Have fun." Jazz called out as they watched Harley get into the back seat. The four watched as the SUV started up and backed out of the driveway. They waved as they watched it head down the road, heading towards the rest of their summer trip.

"They were nice, don't you think?" Maddie said, leading her family back inside the house.

"I don't know, Andrew was kinda boring." Jack mumbled.

"Who knew our family was even weirder then just you." Jazz joked.

"Hey, that just makes me more normal." Danny said, a smile on his face.

The End

AN: Hey, ya, um, after I finished this story I went to work on Harley's actual story and haven't worked on anything since. Good news, I'm almost done with his story and will be looking for a publisher soon! ^^

Danny: So what, these people want my stories, not Harley's story.

AN: Is that jealousy I here?

Danny: *crossing his arms over his chest as he turns so I can't see him*

AN: Dude! You have your own freaking TV show. Millions of fans. Let Harley have this.

Danny: I'll be in the kitchen if you ever decide to write about me again. *as he walks out of my room*

AN: *rolling my eyes* dramatic much. Hopefully it won't be too long before I can finish one of my already started on Danny stories but I can't promise anything. Wish me luck on Harley's story!


End file.
